


Sleepless in Tokyo

by mybigfatcat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin has... <i>"ideas"</i>... but just sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that I wrote down late one night.

Sometimes Jin wakes up in the middle of the night with an idea milling around in his brain, relentlessly trying to make him aware of its existence. When that happens he finds it impossible to fall sleep again. Because the thoughts that wakes him up, exhausted and disoriented, maybe a little drunk, are so poisonously dangerous that they'll clear his mind from all the usual clutter.  
 

 

Jin Akanishi sleeps well, he parties hard, he sings awesomely, if you ask himself that is, but he is sure thay others would agree to that too, and he likes to live his life like a pro. What Jin wants he finds a way for him to get.  
 

 

Not the stuff he thinks of in the early morning as the night starts to turn a little less dark though. Those are thoughts that in any other situation would bring a government down, get you fired, earn you a D in class or possibly get you killed. It would actually get him 'fired' in the real world too.  
 

 

Sometimes, just sometimes, those thoughts return to him when he's letting his eyes follow the line of a collarbone, the soft curve of a thigh, the way a shirt can cling to a narrow waist or how the same shirt is stretched over a pair of muscular biceps. When he paints lines between moles and freckles, like a kid in pre school plays 'connect the dots'. It's just that Jin does it with his eyes over pale skin, and his trousers feel a little tight afterwards.  
 

 

The ideas that keep him up some nights aren't just dangerous and forbidden, they're just as inviting and hot as the object in the center of his thought. He wishes he could play 'connect the dots' with his tongue. Draw lines of saliva over a sweaty skin, feel it vibrate of shaky breaths and moans underneath him. That's why they're so dangerous. He knows, somehow, that if he tried then Kamenashi would probably let him.  
 

 

One time he woke up from a dream, chest heaving with frantic breaths, where Kamenashi's lips had been so sweetly tight around his hard cock, sucking and moving at a delishious pace. The thoughts he had right then, the idea they represented, had him coming all over his stomach the second he circled his hand around his aching erection. Sometimes, just sometimes, he conjurs the memory of that dream while he fucks a girl. Those times he comes so hard he's out cold for minutes afterwards.  
 

 

Jin thinks, kinda, that it started one day when he walked in on Kamenashi and a background dancer after a concert. Other times he thinks that he's maybe wanted to do this since way back, back when Kamenashi's eyebrows had taken their present form and Jin was a little too passionate about blondes with big, bouncing breasts.  
 

 

The ideas that wake him up and keeps him from sleep mainly involves fucking Kamenashi so hard it makes up for all the times he hasn't fucked him.  
 

 

Jin, tries not to think about those things after the sun has risen. But then again, when they're all sweaty from dance practice, and when no one is keeping a close watch, he let's himself play 'connect the dots' with his eyes over Kamenashi's skin. Dangerous ideas filling his head.


End file.
